


They're Shipping Us

by funnybunnyhoneydeer



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shipping, Tumblr, fan fiction, loki is a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnybunnyhoneydeer/pseuds/funnybunnyhoneydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha explains shipping to Loki along with black frost...needless to say both are a little frightened by our twisted minds</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Shipping Us

“They’re shipping us.” The black widow said walking in from the balcony. Tony had just sent an email with a links websites that made her blood boil. He thought it was the funniest thing that he had ever seen...Natasha, not so much. Her red curls had grown out since the invasion till it was past her shoulders. She placed her laptop in front of the god of mischief before sitting across from him on the coffee table, her hands rested on her hips. Loki lowered his cup of tea and picked up the computer, nearly smashing the screen in the process. He had moved into the Stark Tower after Thor explained to Odin that it would the the worst punishment imaginable for his younger brother. Loki couldn’t disagree with that. Earth was a living death for Loki. After his move, his black hair was cut to a more manageable length and he only would wear jeans with black blazers and white button down shirts. No one knew where he got these items but they didn’t question it either.

“Shipping?” Natasha rolled her eyes and snatched back the computer. Loki had been living here for almost five months and he still was behind on the culture...well not as far behind as Thor, but still pretty pitiful. She took off her cream sweater so she was only wearing a moss green tank top. Why did Tony have to keep this place so hot? Loki grinned at the color and Natasha tried to ignore it by turning her back on him. Opening up the computer she checked for damage before facing Loki once again.

“Shipping is when someone thinks two people would look cute in a relationship together. Sometimes just friends but...who am I kidding...its never just friends” Loki nodded, still confused. Natasha opened a new web page. Tumblr. All hell was about to break loose. “They call it black frost.” Natasha handed the computer back to Loki before walking behind him to peer over his shoulder. His eyes fell on an image of a Jotun Loki wrapping his arms around Natasha.

“Don’t they realize that if I were to do that, you would be frozen solid.” Loki said massaging his temples. He continued to scroll down the page. For the first five minutes it remained quite tame with pictures of them holding hands and dancing, but then they saw it. Natasha covered her bright eyes and groaned. “That...That...I feel violated. Why do people do these things?” Loki remained staring at the sketch with a pervy grin before licking his lips.

“They captured me well. How does that compare to you Natasha?” Loki snickered. Natasha raised a fist and smashed the demigod in the back of the head. Natasha quickly scrolled to the next image. She was amazed to see how much effort people put into their work. Paintings that belonged in a museum and sketches that would have taken her years to attempt. Even Loki was amazed by the images. They were pictures as them dressed like royalty, hipsters, Jotuns, there were even photos taken of the two of them together. Where the hell did people find these things? Were they being watched or something.Before doing anything else she scoured the room for cameras, the act drew a loud laugh from Loki’s lips. She returned and once again Natasha groaned. The in the digital piece she was being held down by both Clint and Loki.

“WHY!? Why did they have to drag Clint into this?” She cried out and Loki’s grin twisted into fear and shock. Natasha held back the bile rising in her throat.

“Loki.” He stared at her. “It gets worse.” His eyes grew wide. Natasha picked up the computer and began typing a new web address.

“Fanfiction.net?” Loki was puzzled and intrigued she shifted to sit beside him on the leather sofa. She slightly slipped and was pressed against Loki’s side. Neither said anything and neither moved away. Loki cleared his throat and the two began to read. Natasha’s eyes were full of fear and Loki’s were full of pleasure. 

Hours had passed before they finally shut the computer. Though neither of them realized it something had stuck with both of them. The similarities people pointed out between the two of them. Lost. Abused. Feared. Alone. Loki knew the stories of Natasha’s past but never was he able to compare them to his own. He always saw himself as superior to the mortal women but for the first time he saw them running on parallel lines. Natasha was aware that Loki had abandonment issues but never did she see the connections she now did. Quickly they looked at each other before looking away. Natasha pulled at her hair and Loki scratched the back of his neck.

“Why do these stories always make me sound like a love sick wimp?” Natasha sighed 

“I always sound like a romantic fool who can’t tell when I’m not wanted?” Loki cried out.

“How could anyone believe that I would be in love with your strong, elegant, lean frame.” Natasha rubbed her eyes. Loki flexed to himself but Natasha still caught it out of the corner of her eye. 

“And it’s not like a mesmerized by your gorgeous...bright...sparkling eyes...” Loki trailed off and Natasha stared a him. Their eyes met before Loki’s gaze fell on Natasha’s full lips. He hadn’t realized that he had been biting his lips until he tasted the sharp metallic feel of blood. He slowly lifted his hand to place a loose curl behind Natasha’s ear. Slowly Loki leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Natasha’s. She didn’t pull away like he expected but instead tangled her fingers in his raven hair. The oxygen had nearly been ripped from her lungs but she didn’t care. The bond they both felt at that moment neither wanted to break, but alas Natasha pulled away and Loki pressed his forehead against hers.

“Maybe I lied.” Loki said

“Perhaps I did too.” Natasha replied.

Loki stood and grabbed Natasha’s hand, pulling her against his chest. She placed her ear against his heat as Loki dragged the two of him to his bedroom door. He slammed it shut and locked it behind them.

No one questioned what they heard behind closed doors but Clint was eventually forced to be held down by Thor who was overjoyed to know his brother had fallen for the talented warrior. All he did for the rest of the night was talk about how he was going to badger the two of them to wed.

______________________________________________________________________

Natasha slowly opened her eyes to find herself encircled by Loki’s loving grasp. His lips found her shoulder before getting an email from Tony.

“Natasha...what is Thorki?”


End file.
